


Christmas Gifts

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: A belated old-fashioned Christmastide taleRegency England. Jared is in love with his nephew's tutor, Jensen. However, he is too noble to make his advances upon him. Both men have suffered from a broken heart in recent past but this Christmastide will finally grant them what they have been craving and wishing for — love and family — if Jensen has anything to say about it. After all, Jensen has grown quite tired of waiting on Jared to make a move.





	Christmas Gifts

His grinning face, ruddy from the fast ride and the frost, that had settled overnight, and his heart beating impatiently within his chest in anticipation of having his triumph revealed, Jared strode into the school room still wrapped in his rain-speckled greatcoat and his muddy boots. His step faltered and his heart gave a somersault at the perfect domestic picture that his eyes fell upon; his grin broadened, rendering his dimples even more pronounced.

It was cold, wet and grey outside, the skyline all but obscured by a tremendous, low-hanging, dark cloud; the wind was picking up pace with a vengeance and impenetrable sheets of rain drummed deafeningly against the windows, driven by the furious gale, where there had been but a slight drizzle several moments before. However, the school room was warm, bright and snug, its thick olive curtains drawn, illuminated by a large number of candles and the cheerful blaze of the hearth.

Jensen, his nephew’s tutor, was sitting in a winged armchair next to the fireplace with a book in his lap from whence he was reading an account of some exciting adventure, while two of Jared’s favourite pointers were dozing peacefully at his feet. Alex, his eight-year-old nephew, was listening to Jensen with his mouth slightly open, his face alight with fascination, as he moved little figurines of men on horses across a large hand-drawn map of a desert spread on the table before him.

The moment Jared entered the room, all eyes were on him. Jensen broke off mid-sentence just as Alex rushed towards him with ear-splitting shouts of “Uncle Jared! Uncle Jared! You’re back! Oh! We have so much to tell you! We have been planning something really big!”. Grinning, Jared scooped his nephew into his arms and gave him a bear hug, feeling an overwhelming rush of affection for that little lump of a boy. Then, tucking his freshly dishevelled head under his chin, he looked at Jensen. Jensen was beaming at him.

Jared’s breath got caught in his throat. Jensen was so beautiful and radiant and genial Jared sometimes found himself struggling for breath in his presence. He could not stop staring at him, as ever longing for more. How could anyone dare to hurt someone like that was beyond him. Jared willed the anger that had ignited within his chest at the thought to abate. He had already made sure that the scoundrel who had would not lay another finger on Jensen ever again or he would make sure that he had no more fingers to speak of.

“Indeed,” said Jensen with a soft smile that affected Jared in a number of ways that were getting more and more difficult to conceal from the other man. “We shall tell you all about it at dinner. Of course, we could not proceed with our grand scheme without your approval. But we have been quite busy forming plans in your absence none the less.”

Jared continued to stare at him as though his life depended on it, grinning like a fool, until it dawned on him that he should probably say something at this point. Unfortunately, he could not say anything that he truly wished to say. He could not tell Jensen how beautiful he was. He could not tell him how much he had missed him. He could not tell him how strongly he desired him. He could not tell him that he dreamed of having him in his bed every night…

Jared cleared his throat, shifting from foot to foot, immensely grateful for the greatcoat that covered the result of some very inappropriate images that followed, when his gaze fell upon his dogs, still lying at Jensen’s feet, their lazily wagging tails the only acknowledgement of his presence.

“Ungrateful mutts,” muttered Jared fondly. “I haven’t been gone a week and you have already betrayed me thus! Well, how would you call that?” he asked when one of them whined and stretched out its long paws towards him. “Not even a proper greeting, eh?”

Jensen laughed, marked the place in the book where he’d stopped, put it aside and stood up. “I think we can postpone our history lesson for now,” he said. “I’m sure you wish to spend your time with Alex now that you are home.”

Jared grinned and began to throw his nephew into the air. It was instantly filled with the boy’s shrieks and giggles. Alex wasn’t a small boy but Jared was practically a giant of a man in comparison with him.

“Shall I go and tell the cook to hurry dinner?” asked Jensen. “You must be starving,” he added with a knowing look.

“Actually,” said Jared, ever so slightly out of breath by this point, “I was thinking of joining you for the lesson. It has been a while since I revisited – ?”

“Alexander the Great and his conquest of Persia,” prompted Jensen.

“Indeed!”

Jared made a final throw that elicited the loudest and the shrillest of shrieks out of his nephew before putting him down, ruffling his hair once more and taking the only other armchair in the room – across from Jensen. Jensen took it as his cue and with a fond shake of his head proceeded to read. Jared, drinking in the soft melody that was his voice without taking in a single word, sighed happily and looked about the school room with a blissful smile.

The shelves were piled with books. Jared espied _The Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy_ by Sir Isaac Newton, _Elements of Chemical Philosophy_ by Sir Humphry Davy, Carl Linneus' _Philosophia Botanica_ , _The Rudiments of Latin Grammar_ , _Life of Julius Ceasar_ , _Marco Polo's Travels_ , Shakespeare’s historical plays and a well-read volume of his sonnets and many other tomes whose titles he could not discern from where he was sitting.

The walls around the school room bore the evidence of Alex’s studies, avocations and artistic skills, decorated as they were with sketches of animal skeletons and plants, castles and fortresses, dates and images of important historical events, portraits of famous characters, a great number of ships and more maps, both of old and new world.

Jared would have been worried by the amount of information Jensen expected his nephew to learn had he not witnessed for himself that Jensen’s manner of teaching was engaging and playful and that Alex practically devoured his lessons with unabating alacrity under Jensen’s careful guidance and tutelage. Besides, whenever the weather conditions were auspicious they would take their studies outside, interspersing the lessons with walking, riding, swimming, fishing and gathering plants and rocks for later study.

How extremely fortunate was he to have found someone like the man now sitting across from him with a soft smile on his beautiful face, his long lashes fluttering across his freckled cheeks as he read, to take care of his nephew’s education, thought Jared with a peculiar jolt of his heart. Gradually, his mind drifted off to the circumstances that brought them all together under the roof of his ancestral home.

As the second son of a country gentleman Jared was neither expected to provide an heir nor to manage the family estate. Instead, he was at liberty to make a career for himself elsewhere. Jared had chosen the navy. However, his elder brother’s tragic death in a carriage accident with his wife altered all that. Suddenly, he became the guardian of his nephew and was expected to take upon himself the management of the estate until he came of age. Jared, who had never contemplated having children of his own due to the particular nature of his preferences, had not been prepared for such an enormous responsibility to fall upon his shoulders and found himself clean puzzled by the prospect of raising a child on his own.

He therefore turned to his late brother’s dear friend, wondering what would be the most prudent course of action to take, who suggested that rather than sending the boy to the boarding-school, which would have, of course, considerably simplified the matters and taken him off his hands for the most part, Jared should hire a tutor instead. It was quite fortunate that his younger brother, having recently returned from war, seeking retirement in the country and being vastly fond of children, would be most happy to take up the post, he added as an afterthought. Jared had never been more grateful for taking up an advice before. Now he could not imagine his life without either his nephew or his nephew’s eye-pleasing tutor.

Jensen was some years his senior and though shy and reserved at first proved a most entertaining companion on further acquaintance. In the short months that he had been tutoring Alex, he had become very dear to both the nephew and the uncle. Jared would often join them on their rambles outside, throwing himself into their amusements and occasional mischief.

Jensen would always keep him company after Alex had been put to bed and Jared cherished every hour that they spent together in growing closeness. Jensen was soft and sweet and kind with boundless affection that he tirelessly bestowed upon those who were dear to his heart, which made Jared feel extremely protective of him, believing that such a rare specimen of a man should be protected at all costs.

Apart from that he also possessed a rather wicked sense of humour and the most infectious laughter Jared had ever had the pleasure of hearing. He never grew tired of seeing Jensen throwing his whole body into the sensation, completely giving himself over to it; watching in fascination as merry crinkles formed at the corners of the man’s eyes. Jared could only imagine what a passionate creature he would prove to be in bed. His open smile, exposing a row of even, white teeth, was a thing of beauty. Jared didn’t think that he could ever grow tired of looking at Jensen.

The latter managed to retain a sense of adventure that war had dampened but not quenched and that had been slowly reawakening due to Alex’s boisterous enthusiasm and desire to explore the world that Jensen was teaching him about. In other words, Jared was head over heels in love with the man before he knew it. Yet he did not dare act upon his feelings. In the very beginning it was because he had no way of knowing whether Jensen shared his preferences, being well aware of the dangers of exposure; the consequences could be severe, from ostracism and expulsion to imprisonment and execution.

Later, there were other, no less material, considerations. In fact, one of the main reasons was that he had already been crossed in love before and had learnt the bitter lesson of betrayal the experience had taught him. In order to keep his former lover by his side without arising any suspicions, Jared, upon taking the management of the estate, provided him with a living that was vacant just then in hopes that the nearness of the parsonage to the manor house, separated only by a poplar alley, would be the only obstacle to their felicity.

But how bitter was his disappointment when his lover decided that now that he had a living and the means to support himself (after all, Jared was the most generous of patrons) he wished to start a family of his own and swiftly married one of the local ladies, maintaining all the while that he had done it solely because that was only to be expected from a clergyman in his position and that it should not affect his relationship with Jared in any way for his feelings for him remained the same.

Jared could not stand the thought of such duplicity and put an end to the affair, which decision put him in an unbearable position of having to maintain appearances for the sake of his neighbours, tenants and parishioners while detesting every single minute that he had to spend in the company of his perfidious lover.

Jensen’s arrival a few months later saved Jared from many a lonely evening spent staring disconsolately into the fire with a bottle in his unsteady hand. In fact, Jensen’s presence seemed to have soothed and then entirely dealt away with the terrible ache that had settled within Jared’s heart. It also opened his eyes to the fact that his erstwhile lover was not the man he had thought him to be after he had witnessed the disdainful manner in which he treated Jensen upon paying Jared a visit soon after his return from his honeymoon.

Jared gritted his teeth at the memory as it stormed the bastions of time and planted itself audaciously at the forefront of his mind.

_‘“Ah! Reverend Johnson,” he said as he laid his eyes on the smiling man, wondering that he had the gall to stroll back into his life with such impertinent ease and familiarity, evidently expecting Jared to take him back despite Jared’s previously vocal avowals to the contrary. “I trust you had a fine journey. A fulfilling one?”_

_The man bowed and quickly returned his demanding gaze to Jared’s face. Jared was happy to note that his presence barely affected him anymore. He found that the look in his eyes was cold and calculating and that their blue-grey shade was pale and watery as opposed to Jensen’s lush green one; and as for his smile it was but a caricature of what a true and genuine smile was supposed to be._

_“I thank you for your concern, your lordship. I have enjoyed my time abroad.”_

_“How is Mrs Johnson?” asked Jared next. “How does married life treat you? Is it everything you thought it would be?”_

_The man shrugged his shoulders, his eyes, now slightly narrowed, carefully tracking Jared’s every gesture and movement._

_“It is as can be expected, I presume,” he replied curtly._

_Jared wondered if such a short assessment of his conjugal state was meant to spare his supposedly wounded feelings._

_“Well, I’m glad to hear that. I would not wish for you to suffer any – ah – disappointments.”_

_“You are very kind. However, I have been fortunate enough not to have encountered any so far.”_

_He smiled wider now as though he had seen indication in Jared’s manner that allowed him to believe in the security of his position with him, which promoted him to make a bold step in his direction._

_Jared frowned._

_“Is there anything in particular that brought you here today? Perhaps, something to do with the parish?” he asked coldly; indifferently, hoping that it would put the man in his proper place. “I do not recall sending you an invitation.”_

_Johnson’s smile froze._

_“I was not aware that I required one.”_

_“Of course it would have included your wife as well,” added Jared. “I’m afraid I have been rather remiss in my duties. I have not yet extended my congratulations on the occasion of her nuptials. But I hope to rectify that at the earliest opportunity.”_

_“Jared – ”_

_The thunderous look that Jared threw at him upon being addressed in such an intimate manner forced him to change his tack._

_“Forgive me, your lordship,” he said quickly with a subservient bow. “I thought it my duty to call upon you when I didn’t see you in church this Sunday. I wanted to make sure that you have not been suffering under the ill effects of certain... conditions I know you are inclined to indulge in under... certain circumstances...”_

_Jared’s eyebrows shot upwards._

_“Indeed? Well! I thank you for your concern but you worried yourself in vain. I am perfectly fine and whenever I find myself in need of higher guidance I make use of my private chapel. Is there anything else I can help you with?”_

_Johnson took a deep breath and made another step towards Jared._

_“Actually, I hoped that we could – ”_

_“Uncle Jared! Uncle Jared! You will never guess what I saw!”_

_Two figures – one small and chubby, one tall and lean – suddenly burst into the hall. They were both grinning and decidedly out of breath._

_“Uncle Jared! Uncle Jared!” vociferated Alex until Jensen had taken in the situation and stopped him by gently placing his hand on his shoulder._

_“Alex, mind your manners,” he scolded softly. “Your uncle is having a conference with the reverend. Let us not disturb him just now.”_

_“But I wanted to tell him about – ”_

_“I know, Alex. I know. And you will. Later.” Jensen bowed, apologizing for the intrusion, and began to lead the boy away. “Do you think you can outrun me up the stairs?”_

_Alex whooped. “I bet I can!”_

_“What in heaven’s name is that?” asked Johnson before they could proceed with the plan. There was a look of utmost disdain upon his face as he stared at Jensen. “A new governess?”_

_Jensen merely raised an eyebrow at the insult but Jared’s hackles instantly rose._

_“Mr Jensen Ackles is Alex’s tutor,” he snapped._

_“A tutor?” asked Johnson loftily, looking Jensen up and down, his lips curled. “Are you quite sure? How quaint. I was under the impression that a tutor usually oversaw his pupil’s education in the school room and instructed him in proper conduct rather than someone who allowed a child in his charge to run amok like a perfect savage. Pray, look at the child’s hands. I declare they are covered in mud! Tell me, Mr Ackles, what is it that you teach him precisely? Do not tell me that you have been employed to teach a son of a gentleman how to make mud pies.”_

_“With all due respect it is none of your concern,” replied Jensen unfazed. “I would not presume to tell you how to compose and deliver your sermons and I would be very much obliged if you refrained from telling me how to instruct the child in my charge.” He gave a shallow bow – then turned to Alex with a smile. “Ready?”_

_Alex nodded and they were off, chasing each other across the hall and out of sight._

_“Dear Lord, Jared!” cried Johnson in astonishment. “I have heard that you took on a tutor but I have not heard that you have lost your mind!”_

_“I have not lost my mind,” growled Jared. “Jensen is an excellent tutor. I admit his approach might not be strictly conventional but I am happy with Alex’s progress and his well-being after the terrible loss that he had suffered and that is what’s important. Jensen has a very positive influence on him and Alex adores him.”_

_“Jensen, is it? I see. How long has it been, Jared? I mean to say, you already call him by his Christian name. Upon my word, I have not been gone a month! So much for the strength of your affection...”_

_“I would not presume to mention the strength of my affection if I were you, Eric. You made your choice and lost any right to expect me to remain faithful to you in any manner as soon as you took a wife.”_

_Johnson sneered._

_“I see that your nephew is not the only one who benefits from Jensen’s influence or adores him. Oh, don’t bother to deny it. I saw the way you looked at him. I cannot really blame you, though. I dare say Adonis himself would turn green with envy in his presence. Very well. I know when I am being dismissed.” He bowed. “Good day, your lordship. Please, refrain from giving my regards to Jensen. And do not expect me to bless your union.”’_

Jared was startled out of his recollections by a gentle tap against his knee. He looked up and found Jensen standing in front of him with a grin, slowly withdrawing his hand.

“Alex,” he said in an amused voice, “I believe we drove your poor uncle to distraction with ennui.”

The room rang with his nephew’s merry laughter. Jared grinned and caught Jensen’s wrist before he had completely withdrawn his hand. Jensen looked startled and Jared, bowing his head and blushing furiously, let go.

“I wish to speak with you,” he said quietly, looking up and meeting his eye again.

Jensen blinked, surprised, but nodded. “Of course.” He turned to Alex. “Alex, will you be so kind as to run down to the kitchen and inform the cook that we are ready to dine?”

Alex nodded. “But don’t tell Uncle Jared anything without me!” he pleaded.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” swore Jensen earnestly. “It was your idea and you will be the one to tell your uncle all about it.”

Alex grinned and sprinted out of the room, humming some silly nursery rhyme under his breath.

Jared stood up, suddenly keenly aware of their proximity. Jensen smiled and began to tinker with the knot of his cravat. Jared could have sworn that he was barely aware that he was doing it but he preened and reveled in the attention. He would take whatever he could.

“I assume the business that took you to London was a success,” remarked Jensen, looking up at him from under his unnaturally long lashes with his tender gaze. “You looked jubilant upon your arrival.”

Jared nodded, his eyes once again alight with anticipation.

“Indeed.”

He put his hand into the inside pocket of his greatcoat and took from within a slightly crumpled letter. He handed it to Jensen who stared in question at him.

“I went thither in order to retrieve this. I simply could not stand and do nothing!”

“Jared… I don’t understand…”

“Jensen,” said Jared fervently, “it’s over. You don’t have to go to London every month anymore.”

“W-what?”

“I’ve got the letter. He has no more power over you. Here. It’s yours.”

Jensen was looking at Jared in disbelief. Then, very slowly, his hand shaking, he took the letter from him.

“I didn’t open it,” said Jared. “However, I hope that he didn’t… Do you think you could – I mean – to make sure – ”

Jensen nodded and opened the letter. He gasped as soon as his eyes fell upon the first line.

“Is it – ?” asked Jared cautiously, nervously biting his lower lip.

Jensen nodded. “It is. It is! Jared!” He looked at him in wonder. “How did you come to have it?”

Jared shrugged and gave him a shy smile. “I won it at cards.”

Jensen threw his head back and laughed. “I bet he didn’t like that. He always prided himself on his perfect winning streak.”

Jared grinned.

“Upon my word," whispered Jensen, "I do not know what to say; how to thank you, Jared. I never expected to get it back or for this nightmare to be over.”

Jensen shook his head as he returned his gaze to the letter.

“Lord; I was so naïve; such a fool! To write such an imprudent letter! To send it too! To believe that he – ! Well! I shall not be making the same mistake ever again,” he vowed and threw the letter into the fire.

He watched as it twisted and contorted, spitting and hissing as though in tremendous pain. Jensen looked up at Jared then, beaming, tears of happiness misting his eyes.

“Thank you,” he whispered warmly. “Thank you.”

Jared could only nod, too moved to speak. He wished he was at liberty to take Jensen in his arms and kiss him within an inch of his life but… alas!

Jensen looked back into the fire, now watching the letter burn and turn to ashes with an expression of relief and satisfaction. Jared, standing next to him, was once again swept away by recollections.

Jensen, though but a second son, had an independent fortune of his own and therefore did not need an employment in order to earn his bread. However, he was a man of active mind and disposition and though preferring a quiet life in the country after the evils and horrors of war could not remain idle for the rest of it. He needed an occupation of some sort or he would go mad.

After his return he stayed for some time with his elder brother who, having seen how well he managed his nephews and nieces, suggested that he should take the post of a tutor. Jensen agreed without deliberation and took up the post at Jared’s house on one condition only: once a month he would go to London. Jared did not question him; it seemed only natural for a young man to occasionally crave diversions so lavishly provided by the metropolis.

However, with the passage of time, he began to notice that each time Jensen returned he was not quite himself. Yet it was not until he saw bruises covering his wrists and neck and the side of his face that he confronted him about it. The truth shocked him to the core and his own unfortunate _affaire d’amour_ appeared to be a mere rifle in comparison with what Jensen had to endure.

Jensen told him much against his better judgment for back then he did not know yet that the two of them shared the same preference for their own sex that during the war he was in an intimate relationship with another man. He practically wrenched the truth from within his chest, terrified that Jared would throw him out of the house at best or, being a magistrate, take him straight to Newgate Prison at worst. It took Jared a while to reassure him that he would do no such thing; it was not until he had revealed his own lamentable history that Jensen continued with his narration. They were in love (at least the feelings were genuine on Jensen’s part) but because it was war neither expected to come out of it alive. Still, sometimes they would dream about the future they could have and the life they would share together if they came back.

Fortune seemed to favour the lovers for they both returned from the battlefield with barely a scratch between them. In the first profusions of relief and tenderness and giddiness he could barely contain Jensen wrote the other man a letter of an extremely personal nature, telling him of his profound affection, reminding him of the promises that they made to each other before each battle and pouring all of his heart and soul onto the pages without reservations. The letter that he received in reply was icy cold and cruel, shredding his heart and hopes and stomping on them for good measure. The other man denied ever having any feelings for him or making any promises and informed him that he was getting married and that should Jensen contact him again with such unnatural declarations he would expose him to the world.

Jensen confessed, unable to meet Jared’s eye, that he was so devastated upon reading the letter that he spent the following days, weeks and months contemplating taking his own life. His brother’s hospitality and the lively company of his young nephews and nieces gradually brought him back to life. Jensen wrote back one more time to ask the man to burn the letter and to forget ever knowing him. For a while he was certain that his request had been fulfilled, considering that the man indeed got married soon afterwards. However, when some time later they met in town again, Jensen was shocked by the renewal of the man’s interest in his person and when he refused to resume their association the man resorted to blackmailing him into compliance by the letter that he had been foolish enough to compose and to send.

In order for the content of the letter not to be made public, which would ruin forever both him and his family, Jensen agreed to meet with the man once every month. Jensen could not speak of those encounters without shame. He allowed himself to be subjected to pain, humiliation, torture, violation and abuse by the man he once deeply cared for. Horrified, Jared thought back on all those months before, on what he now knew were the signs of Jensen’s deteriorating emotional and physical state, which could only mean that each new encounter was becoming more and more violent and brutal – until the evidence could no longer be washed away, patched up or hidden underneath his clothes. Privately, Jared vowed to find the blackguard and take the letter back from him. He was mighty proud of himself when he refrained from challenging the bastard to duel-to-the-death. He knew that Jensen wouldn’t approve.

*

“So! I understand that you have been quite busy while I was away,” said Jared as Alex settled on his lap in front of the fire of the spacious drawing-room after dinner. Despite their original plan, during dinner both Jared and Jensen had been lost in their own thoughts and Alex had been too intent on food before him to talk much.

Alex nodded vigorously, wrapping his chubby hands tighter around his uncle’s neck.

“Capital! What have you been up to then?”

“We have been preparing gifts!” announced his nephew, raising his chin proudly.

“Gifts, eh?” chuckled Jared, ruffling his neatly combed hair into utter disorder.

“For the tenants, the neighbours and the poor of the parish,” elaborated Jensen with a smile. “Alex was much concerned that some of the children would not get any presents come Christmas Day and wished to do something about it. So we went into town and he bought them presents with his own pocket money.”

Jared looked impressed and heartily commended his nephew on using his allowance so wisely. “He will make an excellent landlord,” he finished proudly.

“Naturally. He has an excellent example of one before him,” said Jensen promptly.

Jared felt himself blush.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked, clearing his throat. “I would like to be of assistance as well.”

“Indeed, there is,” replied Jensen with a teasing twinkle in his eyes. “We wish to make a list of poor families and present them with those gifts they will benefit from the most. We need your knowledge of the people, their circumstances and their needs hereabouts. I know that some of the young ladies of the parish would be grateful for gifts of books, music sheets and drawing things. However, I do not know which families would benefit from foodstuffs or clothes or candles or other goods.”

Jared nodded his agreement and raised his eyebrow when Alex gave Jensen a meaningful look.

“What?” he asked curiously. “What is it?”

“Well,” began Jensen slowly, “we have been thinking that it also might be a good idea to celebrate Christmas Day in the old style of cheer and hospitality by keeping the doors to the house open for whomever wishes to come and join the festivities.”

“We want to have a special dinner with guests and games!” piped in Alex.

“We could ask someone from the servants’ hall to come and provide the music. A fiddle or a harp will be an excellent addition to the general atmosphere of merriment. We have already talked to the cook,” continued Jensen, “and she said that she would be happy to make puddings and pies and meat dishes and fruitcakes and punch for the occasion – if you should agree to the scheme, of course. By-the-by, some of the farmers and tradesmen have already paid their homage to you by bringing their produce and it would be a fine way of showing that their gifts are appreciated by displaying them on the table as well. So all we need now is your say so and we can get to work.”

Jared looked from one earnest face to another, both staring pleadingly at him, and laughed. There was no way he could say no to that! Alex whooped and clapped and shrieked and gave him a huge hug before practically leaping into the air whereupon he was caught by Jensen whom he proceeded to hug next with all his might. Jared laughed even harder when they began to congratulate each other on having succeeded as though they had waged and won a difficult battle but groaned dramatically when they promptly involved him into making lists, composing menus, writing invitations and planning other preparations in the soft glow of the candle-light. The three of them were too busy and merry to notice the first snowflakes of the passing year twirling languidly outside.

*

On the morning of Christmas Eve the whole household took part in the decoration of halls and parlours of the manor-house with an abundance of evergreens that Jared, Jensen and Alex gathered in the grounds, groves and gardens of the estate while chasing each other in the snow. Holly, ivy, hawthorn, bay leaf, rosemary, hellebore and mistletoe fashioned by the skilled hands of the maids into garlands, wreaths and kissing boughs fitted with apples and ribbon bows decorated doorways, windows, walls, portraits, columns and fireplaces all around the place.

In the afternoon, when the snow had settled down, having covered the ground with a thick fluffy carpet and sprinkled the trees with finely ground sparkling powder, Jared took Jensen and Alex for a sleigh ride to the wood on the edge of the estate from whence they brought a large root of an old oak-tree to serve as the Yule Log. On Christmas Eve the Yule Log was placed on the hearth of the main drawing-parlour and lit while the whole household gathered around to watch. Alex, anxious that it should burn through the night to guard them against evil spirits and bring prosperity, sneaked out of his bed to make sure that it didn’t die out. One of the maids found him curled in an armchair in front of the burning fire in the early hours of the morning just as the servants began to rise and go about their business. He was fast asleep.

They went to church on Christmas Day and upon their return found the house in the state of great excitement for everyone was looking forward to the celebration and in the whirlwind of great activity for many an important task had yet to be carried out. The delicious smells coming from the kitchen made their heads spin and their mouths water. However, they had important duties of their own to perform and having loaded the chaise the three of them set off to call on their tenants and neighbours, giving them gifts and issuing invitations.

That evening the usually quiet house rang with voices and roared with laughter, thrilled with cheers and carols, tinkled with harp and fiddle, while its floorboards groaned under the tread of vigorous boots. A long large table was laden with a large abundance of dishes, most prominent among them being a boar’s head, a roasted goose and a great variety of mince pies. The atmosphere was that of great joy and hilarity. The air was in utmost confusion. Children were running about, playing with their new toys and stuffing their tummies with plum pudding, sweetmeats and fruitcake. Grown-ups were drinking, eating, exchanging anecdotes, singing and dancing.

Many a beggar stopping by that night filled their bellies with the offered fare and received a coin into the bargain after entertaining the host and his guests with olden carols. Both children and grown-ups took turns at trying to retrieve as many raisins as they could from a large flaming bowl of brandy for good luck during the game of snapdragon and after all the punch, wassail, ale and other spirits imbibed there were quite a few volunteers to “shoe the wild mare”, much to the excitement and encouragement of the crowd, which diversion naturally resulted in a dislocated shoulder and a sprained ankle when one of the participants failed to hold himself upright while straddling a wooden beam suspended from the ceiling by the ropes and fell with a mighty thud onto the floor. The room shook with laughter at that. By the end of the night everyone was so merry that no one wondered at or questioned the fact that Jared and Jensen were dancing together like any other couple, stomping and clapping and twirling and (in Jensen’s case) being lifted upwards.

Much later, after everyone had left, Jared and Jensen found themselves stranded in the doorway staring in great astonishment at Alex who was giggling, hiccupping and pointing at something above their heads.

“Mistletoe!” he squeaked, stuffing his chubby fists into his mouth, suddenly overcome by a particularly strong fit of giggles. “Now – _hic_ – you – _hic_ – have – _hic_ – to – _hic_ – kiss! ‘Tis – _hic_ – a – _hic_ – tradition!”

Jared was rendered speechless. Jensen, on the other hand, smirked.

“Well, we have already observed so many fine traditions today. I do not see why we shouldn’t observe one more.”

Jared was certain that he looked rather gormless as he goggled at him as though he had lost his mind. What happened next happened so swiftly, he barely had time or presence of mind to register it. Jensen turned towards him, stood on his toes, cupped the side of his face with his palm and pressed the softest of kisses to his mouth.

“There,” he said quietly, gently brushing his jaw with a passing caress, looking half-shyly, half-archly at him. “Done.”

Jared nodded, still wide-eyed, still dumbfounded, still holding his breath… Jensen, in the meantime, turned to the wriggling and giggling mass his pupil had become, took him in his arms and pressed him tightly to his chest.

“If I didn’t know better,” he said thoughtfully, “I’d say that you have been in the bowl of the cook’s excellent punch.”

*

Despite the lateness of the hour and the fatigue brought on by a long and exhausting day, Jared didn’t feel like sleeping. His mind was not at rest as he continued to feel the fleeting touch of Jensen’s plush lips against his own. He could not stop thinking about the other man and all the kisses and caresses that he wished to bestow upon him. His inability to do so aggravated him to the highest degree. But acting upon his desires put a serious moral dilemma before him. Jared could tell without feeling that he was being too presumptuous on that head that Jensen was attracted to him and the fact that they shared similar inclinations allowed him to hope.

He knew that the other man found his person and company pleasing and enjoyable and six months spent under the same roof in perfect accord, companionship and understanding attested to that. In fact, Jensen pretty much took upon himself the duties and obligations that were usually discharged by the mistress of the house. He was regularly engaged with the housekeeper and the cook about the affairs of the house and its inhabitants, received and paid social calls in Jared’s absence, and apart from overseeing Alex’s education as his tutor, devoted hours to his amusements and took care of him outside the school room. He also looked after Jared himself; made sure that he was well fed and had everything that he needed and even took care of his pens, shirts and cravats.

To all intents and purposes they had an established domestic routine and a child to raise and Jensen did everything that any good wife would do with an exception of sharing Jared’s bed. Jared was quite confident that he wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. However, as Jensen’s employer, he found himself in position of power over the man and therefore abhorred the very thought of putting him in a situation where Jensen would feel pressured into accepting Jared’s advances in order to keep his post – if only so that he wouldn’t have to part with Alex whom, it was as plain as day for everyone to see, he had come to love as his own child.

A soft knock on the door to his bed-chamber startled him out of his musings. Wonderingly, he crossed the room in a few strides and opened the door.

“Jensen?”

His visitor smiled his beguiling smile that was even more captivating in the flickering light of the candle in his hand.

“May I come in?”

“Of course.”

Jared scolded himself for getting breathless just talking to the man.

“I must confess that I am surprised to find you here at this hour,” he said in order to dispel his confusion.

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Are you indeed?”

Jared wondered if it was his imagination or if Jensen looked amused. In any case, Jared could feel heat rising up his neck and was grateful for the meagre light that disguised the fact.

‘Is something the matter? Has something happened?” inquired Jared hastily.

“Quite,” replied Jensen as he placed the candle on the desk. “A great injustice has been committed.”

Jared stared at him wide-eyed.

“What – what do you mean?” he stuttered and gulped when Jensen began to glide towards him.

“Why,” said Jensen softly, having left but only a few inches of distance between them, “you, my kind sir, have not yet received your Christmas gift.”

Jared blinked. “But then neither have you,” he pointed out.

“How can you say that?” exclaimed Jensen. “Have you already forgotten about the letter?”

“The letter?!” spluttered Jared. “But that’s just – what a ridiculous notion – anyone in my place – I mean to say – Jensen – !”

Jensen shook his head, his expression grave. “Trust me, Jared, not many in your place would do what you did without wanting something in return.” He looked earnestly at him. “But you! You gave me back my freedom. My dignity. My self-esteem. My faith in good and honest men. Jared, you and Alex have given me the family I’ve always wanted but didn’t believe I could ever have. You healed me! Tell me now that it is not the best gift ever…”

Jared opened and closed his mouth but couldn’t utter a damn thing so affected he was by Jensen’s words. Jensen smiled and put the palms of his hands on Jared’s chest. Of course, now there was no hiding the rapid beating of his heart from him!

“I know what you want,” said Jensen softly, intimately, leaning towards him. “I also know that you are too noble to ask for it. Not to mention that you are such an utter blockhead that subtlety just doesn’t work on you. I have been trying to tell you that I am not at all disinclined to get to know you even better for three months at least, you idiot!” Jensen rolled his eyes. “In the end, I decided that only the most direct approach will work with you. So here I am.”

By the end of Jensen’s speech, Jared was grinning like an idiot that he was.

“I… well… I didn’t want to presume...”

Jensen huffed good-naturedly. “Of course not.” He started running his hands up and down Jared’s broad chest, which seemed to expand further under his ministrations. “I must warn you though that Alex and I have no intentions of remaining in England for long. As soon as we settle on a perfect ship we intend to travel the seas and be as free as we please.”

“Do you now?”

Jensen nodded, tugging on his lower lip in such a provocative manner that Jared felt the front of his breeches strain.

“Alex tells me that you used to serve in the navy.”

Jared nodded.

“Capital. Your knowledge will undoubtedly come in handy when we set off. We will have but a small crew of trustworthy men and we will naturally need a captain.”

“I have never captained my own ship,” admitted Jared.

“Well,” smirked Jensen, “there’s your chance then...”

Jared knew that it was an invitation and so as not to be called an utter blockhead again, put his hands around Jensen’s neck and drew him into a kiss. Jensen’s lips readily parted beneath his and Jared spent an eternity exploring them inside and out. But even eternity didn’t seem long enough when one kissed Jensen and it was with a groan of regret that he let go in order to replenish the supply of oxygen in his lungs.

“Finally,” sighed Jensen, “I thought you’d never have the balls to kiss me back. Thought I would have to do all the work here.”

He languidly licked his lips before placing his head in the crook of Jared’s neck, his hands now exploring his broad back. Jared chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around him, completely engulfing him within his strong embrace.

“You will never let me live that down, will you?” he asked.

“Never,” vowed Jensen, raising his head and stealing a quick kiss from him. “I will forever torment you with the knowledge that we could have been doing this – ” he dragged his hand down till it rested on the growing bulge in Jared’s breeches “ – for ages…”

THE END


End file.
